Mistakes
by Moluvsnumber17
Summary: During Checkpoint.....Buffy doesn't let Spike just walk away....
1. Mistake Number 3

Mistakes  
  
Description- One night while Buffy is patrolling Spike shows up and makes a few nasty comments, but this time he doesn't just walk away.  
  
Timeline- During Checkpoint  
  
Disclaimer- If I owned the show this is how it would have gone..  
  
The thing is that there have been a few retellings of this story so this is something I thought would be interesting.now I know that nothing like this would ever happen (especially in season 5) but it was kinda fun to write. I also didn't know whether I should end it like this or if I should make more to the story so ya'll need to review and tell me what you think.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Buffy sighed angrily as the vampire turned to dust in front of her.  
  
"Spike! Why did you do that?" This was not the first time he had interrupted her when she was patrolling and she was getting ready to kill him.  
  
"Not for money if that's what you're thinking. Your heartfelt gratitude's enough." Spike had heard the slayer talking to what would have probably been her next victim had he not beat her to it. His plan was of course to impress her and then make sure she knew that he had done it out of the kindness of his heart.  
  
"I expect I'll be getting that at any moment." Unfortunately this was Buffy he was talking about.  
  
"Gratitude? For getting in my way?" she snapped. Buffy had been feeling pumped about killing that guy and Spike had totally just ruined the moment.  
  
"Getting in your way? I saved you", he said matter of factly. 'Bitch can't appreciate nothing' he thought.  
  
"I was regrouping." Buffy knew that in a way he was right. She had been letting her emotions get the best of her and might not have come out on top. But she would never admit that to him.  
  
"You were about to be regrouped into separate piles. You needed help." Poor little slayer just can't admit she needs help.  
  
"I didn't need you. I never need you Spike" she spat at him. 'Never ever' she added in her head trying not to think about how good he looked in the light of the street lamps. Buffy turned and walked away from him hoping he would get the hint.  
  
"Oh I get it. You just don't like who did the rescuing is all. Wishing I was your boyfriend what's his height. Oh wait he's run off" Spike had of course started walking along beside her.  
  
Now Buffy was pissed.  
  
"You know what? I don't need a boyfriend to rescue me or for any other reason." Even though her brain kept telling her that it's not nice to lie.  
  
"Don't need or can't keep?" Spike knew he was treading on thin ice now.  
  
"You keep making notches in the headboard but eventually they get up out of the bed and run off don't they?" He was so going to die for that. She stopped and looked at him.  
  
"You're disgusting." Buffy wanted nothing more than to smack the shit out of him but instead started walking again.  
  
"O rough talk." He walked after her.  
  
"You know maybe that's your problem. Maybe you push them away. Or maybe it's the other. Maybe you cling too much." They had both stopped now and Buffy was wearing a partly annoyed, partly angry look on her face, but Spike continued.  
  
"Or maybe your beauty's fading. The stress of slaying is aging you prematurely, things not as high not as firm." Spike cupped his hand and brought it in an upward motion to prove his point.  
  
"You know what Spike? The more I get to know you the more I wish I didn't" Buffy was on the brink of pulling her stake out and pounding it in his chest.  
  
"Or maybe you don't hold their interest." Spike turned to walk off but was stopped by Buffy's voice.  
  
"For your information Spike, he came back." He turned and looked at her. "Riley. He came back to me."  
  
"Well that's nice now that I've got you all worked up you can go and have a nice shag with him."  
  
And with that Spike turned and walked off leaving Buffy to fume on her own. But she wasn't fuming. At least not in the being mad sense. Instead of walking off like she should have though she turned and ran after him. Spike heard something behind him and turned only to find himself being pushed up against the nearest tomb. He looked down to find the slayer with an undefined look on her face.  
  
"Bloody hell woman what are you doing?" Spike said even though he had to admit he was enjoying this sudden closeness.  
  
"So I don't hold your interest?" Buffy asked him bringing her face only inches from his. Before he could speak Buffy pressed herself against him and brought her face closer. Spike had to stifle a grunt at this movement. 'What is she doing?'  
  
"So you're telling me that it's me that I push them away?" She was so close that he could feel her breath on his lips.  
  
Buffy's heart was pounding in her chest and she still couldn't decide why the hell she was doing this.  
  
"Or maybe I cling too much." She put each of her arms on either side of his head.  
  
Spike could feel her body start to move against his and he could smell her arousal. He swallowed wondering what her plan was. Was she just trying to make him horny and then leave him here to get himself off or did she want something herself? And at this particular moment he didn't care. Her mouth was mere millimeters from his.  
  
"How's this for clingy?" she whispered before smashing her mouth to his. It took Spike a moment to realize what was happening. Once he registered the fact that Buffy was indeed kissing him he responded by putting his hands on her waist and kissing back with full force.  
  
Buffy brain was screaming at her to stop this right now but she pushed the thoughts aside and instead wrapped her arms around his neck and found her tongue licking at Spike's lips begging for entrance. He obliged and soon their tongues were battling for dominance.  
  
As they continued kissing Spike turned them around a pushed Buffy against the tomb. She pulled away to breathe and jumped a little allowing Spike to pick her up off of the ground. She wrapped her legs around his waist and then moved her lips back to his. As they kissed Spike started pushing Buffy against the wall rubbing their pelvises together. In return for his actions he got a moan from Buffy. His lips soon moved from hers to her neck and her hands moved to his back. His hands were still on her hips so she reached down and grabbed one of them and brought it up to her breast. He squeezed and she let out a moan.  
  
"Firm enough for you?" she whispered. In response he squeezed harder and she buried her face in his neck to stifle her scream. He continued to move against her and she returned her lips to his. Sweat was forming on Buffy's forehead and she couldn't believe how hot she was getting. They kept at this for a little while longer until Buffy pulled away to breathe again. She unwrapped her arms from around his neck and her legs from around his waist. He let her drop to her feet in front of him and let go of her waist. Buffy composed herself and Spike stepped back and let her pass him. Buffy started walking but was stopped by his voice.  
  
"Going to shag Captain Cardboard now?" He smirked at her. She turned with a seductive look on her face.  
  
"You can count on it." And with those final words Buffy walked off and left a very confused and very aroused Spike standing in the cemetery still smirking. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In the shadows stood two men not quite believing what they had just witnessed.  
  
"I.I'm sorry man" one of them whispered. The other man stood up with and angry look on his face.  
  
"I knew I shouldn't have come back here."  
  
"It's ok agent Finn. We all make mistakes." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So what did you think? Should this be the end or should I write more.review and tell me what you think I should do..thanks so much...=) 


	2. AN

A/N-Ok now this is about the whole Riley being back thing.see I was going to put something about it in the first chapter but I only realized I didn't after I had already put it on the site so I know that its confusing..but if ya'll want me to write more then in the next chapter I will sorta explain what happened.so just tell me what you think...  
  
Mo 


End file.
